There's a TARDIS on the barricade!
by nerdyperformer
Summary: Ten years after she last saw the Doctor, die-hard thespian Johanna Louise Harper gets whisked away to June 1832 Paris, the time of the Paris Student Uprising, where she meets her fictional crush, Enjolras. After falling hopelessly for the student, Johanna must chose whether she will save Enjolras' life and change history, or let it be and lose the fictional man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**so, this is a teaser of my Doctor Who/Les Mis fanfiction. i hope you enjoy it. **

**for now, i will mainly post teasers until my Enjolras/Eponine fanfiction is completed. but please read and review, so i know whether anyone would like to read more. **

**Doctor Who is my favourite TV show, and Les Mis is my favourite musical, so it makes sense. this idea came from a dream i had, and i had to write it down. (such a fangirl)**

**Ramin Karimloo as Enjolras (of course ;)), Matt Smith as our raggedy man, but no preferences for Johanna.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR LES MIS. I DO OWN JOHANNA AND HER SCHOOL, (well, St. Dom's owns itself, but it might be my future sixth form, so i think i can use it). **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

_The strange man smiled as I handed him his cleaned bowtie. What he had done too get in such a messy state, I didn't know. What I did know was that a strange, messy man in a blue box had flown into an eight-year-old's garden. Thank goodness my parents were at a meal, but Mama wouldn't be happy to see her carnations very squashed._

"_Thank you, little... human. Thank you for the... clothes... washing... thing you did."The man smiled again, and his jumbled words filled me with pride._

"_You're welcome." I replied, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of what was inside the small Police box. He noticed, started to chuckle and said, "Listen, I shouldn't be standing here talking to a charming, young being. I'm in the middle of something important... and dangerous... and River won't be happy with me if she knew." I was confused; why would a river be mad at him? "But! I will come back, I always come back! I'll give you a trip, anywhere at any time you want! But just one, later." He grinned childishly, waving his arms about, whilst the words sank into me, my mind slowly opening. "When you're older, I'll come back and give you a ride. How about that?" I squealed and hugged the stranger. "Right, as I go, lemme show you something..." He popped into the box, before reappearing. "Oh, what's your name?" _

"_Johanna." I replied with thick pride in my voice. "Johanna Louise Harper."_

"_Nice too meet you, Johanna Louise Harper. See you soon, and... thank you." His head disappeared, a loud, odd noise filled the air, and the box started to disappear. The wind the disappearance made filled me with excitement and possibilities. Several locations and times whizzed through my head, as I ran upstairs too my blue, box room, ready to be 'asleep' when my parents came home from their meal. _

_I smiled, and closed my eyes._

~oOo~

I groaned and opened my eyes.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Bloody alarm!"

Through the thick sleep in my eyes, I read the usual time of 7:30am, groaned again, swore, and prayed for a miracle, for a strange man in a blue box. I dreamt it last night; the night I met the bowtie man, I never forget it. _Where do I want to go today?_ I thought, like I always do in case he came that day. My eyes gazed around the room for inspiration, and I had it; on my desk, my copy of Les Miserables lay open on the first battle on the barricade. I shouldn't read it. I always get upset at the battles, knowing that my (shameless) literature crush, Enjolras, was going to be caught and killed... I cry every time.

Today, I wanted to go to Paris, June 1832, the time of the Paris Student Uprising.

Getting ready for college is always a chore, having too choose my clothes to suit any situation I may be thrown into with the bowtie man. Trainers were often worn, by the despise of many girls at college, because something told me that he did an awful lot of running. Even going into college, although I have a free period, is a pain in the ass, but I like to hide in the library, and read or write until my next class. Nothing productive as always. Don't get me wrong, St. Dominic's Sixth Form is a really good college; the classes are interesting, most of the teachers were nice, and the campus is pretty, though confusing. But, when you get to eighteen and you second/final year, your classes turn to Hell, along with your teachers, and getting up early for form classes just takes the piss. Gone have the days when getting the bus to school was seen as cool to the walkers, and becomes a miserable packet of sardines, with the bus driver yelling about how much he hates students. Still, Thursdays meant Drama second class, and I had my Eponine monologue sorted. I could face today.

~oOo~

"_But only... on my own..."_ Francis sang as I stepped off the bus and made my way to the side road, where the campus stood. I was going to be late, but I didn't care, all that was waiting was an empty chair at an empty table. I stopped, smiled and giggled_. An empty chair at an empty table,_ I thought, _that's a good one Johanna._

Then I saw it.

The blue box.

Parked just outside my sixth form's entrance stood a 1960's police telephone box.

He came.

He came back for me.

I stopped in my tracks and stared. It has been ten long years, ten long years of dreaming for this moment, of knocking on its door, and seeing the bowtie man smile at me again. But I couldn't find the strength in me to walk. It didn't seem real; why was he here, outside my college, on a Thursday morning at 8:47am? Was I finally going to get my reward for cleaning off his messy clothes and ridiculous bowtie?

Suddenly, a head popped out of the police box door. "Are you going to stand there all day, Johanna Louise Harper? I haven't got all of time and space to waste or anything!" He recognised me... But how? It's been ten years since we last saw each other, and I'm completely different now. However, from afar, he didn't look any different.

Smiling in delight, I ran at full speed towards the box, and his happy-seven-year-old smile spurred me on. He stepped to one side, the door wide open, and let me run in. I didn't hit a wooden wall, as I expected, instead I tripped on some stairs... Wait, stairs? I looked up and gasped. It was massive inside! But tiny on the outside. How could it be bigger on the inside? A large, round console was in the centre of the room, making funny noises and flashy lights, whist random stairs led to anywhere and everywhere. I couldn't believe it, so much so, I started making the kind of noise a fish makes out of water, trying to find the words. Bowtie man helped me too my feet and in a very bored tone said, "Yes, it's bigger on the inside... Yadder, yadder, blah, blah, blah." He proceeded to go on about time and space, speaking of the possibilities, spinning around the circular controls, pulling and pushing several different things, whilst I realized something important.

"Can I ask you something?" I interrupted rather rudely. Bowtie man looked at me with a sense of annoyance, and then nodded. "What's your name?" This surprised him, almost like he didn't know what to say. I sighed and explained, "Ten years ago, you landed in my front garden, on my mother's carnations, covered in some gooey substance all over your clothes and _silly_ bowtie-" He stroked his bowtie lightly "-and begged me to help you clean it off, saying it was an emergency. So I helped, cleaned and dried your clothes, and you offered me one trip in your magical blue box. Just one, anywhere in time and space, when I was older, and I've dreamt of that trip since, basing my whole life around this moment. I trusted, help and believed in you... without knowing your name. And I want that now, thank you."

He stood there for some time, taking in my accidently epic-sounding speech, then smiled and said, "Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor. People like to call me it, I don't know why. I call me that too, I still don't know why." He simply smiled at me, warmly.

I nodded, satisfied with the name he had given me. "Okay, Doctor."

"So, where do you wanna go?" His eyes were glinting with excitement and magic. I took off my bag, catching a glimpse of my Les Miserables book. I took it out, dropped my bag on the floor, and stroked its worn, second-hand cover. I smiled. Thank goodness I have you with me. "Well?" he pressed.

"June 1832. Paris." I looked up smiling. "Preferably, near the city's centre." He looked awfully dissatisfied with my answer, but he programmed it into the console regardless.

"Why then?" he asked. "Why the Paris Student Uprising of 1832? It failed. No fun."

"My favourite book and musical is based around that time period. Both the book and show are my life. I am forever quoting it, making jokes about, singing the songs, lusting over one particular character." I thought of my darling Enjolras and sighed. I had to go and fall in love with a fictional character, didn't I? "I want to know what really happened."

"Hold on." He whispered with one hand on a lever. As he pulled the lever down, the whole box shook and jolted, as I grabbed onto the console for dear life. A sense of happiness overflowed in me, and laughter escaped my lips, as the Doctor yelled out;

"_**GENROMIMO!"**_

* * *

_****_**so, what do you think? **

**please R&R, so i know whether i should continue it fully after Streets Full Of Strangers is finished. **

**thank you. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**i have no excuses for being away, except that i'm in my second year of GCSE exams, and studying seemed to be a bigger priority. sorry. **

**please except this chapter as an apology. enjoy. **

* * *

The Doctor threw open the police box's doors, stepped outside, took a deep breath in, put his arms out, and shouted, "Paris, June 1832!" I peeked out from behind him and gasped; the square we had landed in reminded me of the square in the show. Beggars and lowlifes everywhere, with the odd market stall. I held onto my bag tightly, just in case.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said, locking the police box door, "the TARDIS will translate everything into English, so you'll understand what everyone is saying." _So that's what he calls the flying box._ The Doctor marched through the square, spinning as he went. I had to run too keep up with him. "See, 1832, a great year! I don't know why I never thought to visit! I mean, look around you. Everyone is... well, dying from something... and poor, and... This is silly, forget I said anything! Why on Earth would you pick such a depressing place like this? One trip and you pick _here_!"

"Hey! Don't knock France, you Martian!" Okay, it was a total stab in the dark, but how many humans do you see flying around in 1960's Police Boxes?

"Martian?! Oh, grow up, Harper!" He strode on, muttering, "Martians don't a Type 40 TARDIS."

"Okay then, what are you?" We came to a stop at a wall, and the Doctor leaned against it, as if to ignore my question. "I know you can't be human, and I suck at guessing, so just be blunt and honest, and tell me."

The Doctor looked at me, almost bewildered about how up front I was being, and then his face softened. "I'm a Timelord." He said. "I'm the last of my kind. Unless you count River; she's non-biologically Timelord... Kick ass with a gun. Not usually what I'm into, but I quite like that about her."

I laughed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the last of my kind."

"What? Humans?"

"The real girl; the girl who isn't pretty, who doesn't dress right, who doesn't like the right music or the apparently 'attractive' arsehole at school. I'm the girl who isn't important to anyone. Who doesn't take slutty photos of themselves, and puts them all over Facebook, in the hope that they might just get fifty likes from perverts." I paused. "I'm more of a Twitter girl, myself."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, I think you're very pretty." I couldn't help but blush; no one had ever called me pretty before. "And do you know, in nine hundred years of time and space I've never met anyone who wasn't important before." All I could do was smile.

"_Mademoiselle_?" A student had appeared at the side of me, holding out a sheet of paper out for me to take. If I could describe him in one word, it would be _adorable_. Seriously, his hair was a mess of blonde curls and his eyes were sea-green. He was so egger, loveable and Marius-like, I was half-tempted to hug the life out of him. Instead, I took the sheet of paper and nodded a 'thank-you'. "Vive la republic." He said before, making his way through the crowds again.

"What's that then?" The Doctor pulled the piece of paper out of my hand, staring at it. All over it were messages of fighting for a republic and what you deserve. I couldn't help but giggle, seeing how France is now a republic. It made me smile knowing that these students got what they wanted in the end. No matter whether they lived or not...

A few moments later, we heard a rumble coming from the middle of the square. "And... that's us." The Doctor took off into the middle of the square, and I had to grab onto his hand to make sure he didn't leave me behind. As we approached, many people had moved away from the scene of some sort of brawl, as a very Javert-looking policeman stood into the middle of the scene, whilst a man and woman, probably the victims, huddled together. The Javert policeman bellowed out for witnesses and the Marius student raised his hand to give a statement. As this happened, the man and woman fled the scene, with the student following at their heels. "Follow that student!" The Doctor whispered, and he ran after them. I followed obediently, but only made it as far as a nearby tavern before having to stop from a stitch and my general slowness. _I'm a reader and a computer nerd! _I thought, _I don't do any physical activity! _I was genuinely surprised how little my converse helped my running.

It was then I realised that I was in 19th century Paris, by myself, with no idea who anyone was or where I was. I could try to catch up with the Doctor, but he would be too far ahead to try and catch up. I bent over, hobbled over to the tavern's doorway, and sat down with a groan. I grabbed my bag, checking for my purse, my phone, my iPod, but most importantly, by copy of Les Mis. I opened it up at random, landing on Fantine's death, and came to the simple conclusion that waiting for the Doctor to come back would be best.

I hadn't even finished the page when another thought dawned upon me; I was in 19th century Paris, by myself... with a world of possibilities. I told the Doctor that I wanted to come here to see Les Mis Paris, so wasn't a little exploring allowed. Surely, the Doctor wouldn't mind if I came back later tonight. He'd only take me back to my boring, mundane life of college, A-Levels and Twitter. I roughly knew where the TARDIS was, so I could easily make myself a mental bread crumb trail to follow. I stuff my book back into my bag, stood up, stretched out the fading stitch pain and started walking in a random direction. I hope the locals wouldn't mind a bit of phone photography. Out of nowhere, I heard myself sing, _"The day begins and now let's see what this new world will do for me" _and I proceeded to skip down the road.

~oOo~

The student stopped chasing the innocent victims and grunted in defeat, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Stay here, Harper." whispered the Doctor, not noticing Johanna's disappearance. Stepping out, the Doctor asked, "So, what was all of that in the square about?" The student looked startled, then calmed himself and his breathing.

"The Thenardiers, deadly thieves. I know their daughter. They attacked the old man and his beautiful daughter..." The student trailed off, staring dumbly at nothing for a moment. "My name is Marius Pontmercy, monsieur."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marius. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Okay... I have a friend who's a doctor. Well, he's in training, anyway, but he'll be amazing. He already knows so much, and-"

"Tell me more about the Thenardiers, Marius." The Doctor had to cut the student off. Blabbering humans annoyed him.

Marius thought for a moment. "Well, they owned an inn at Montfermeil, until they lost it about ten years ago. Surely you must know about the Thenardiers, Doctor!"

"It's my first day here. Carry on."

"You see, I lived nearby them as a child, until they lost the inn. I left for university two years ago, and bumped into their daughter, about a year ago. Their eldest, Eponine, and I were good friends, and-" Marius paused for a moment, then gasped. "Of course, Eponine!"

"Sorry, Marius?" The Doctor asked, surprised at the sudden outburst humans like to do.

"Eponine, Doctor! She knows everything unintellectual about Paris! She knows about everyone, every street, every house number! She could find _her _for me! She's my best friend, she'll do it!"

"Sorry, what girl?"

"Goodbye Doctor. I was nice to meet you, but I must find my friend. I hope our paths will cross again." And with that, the student disappeared into the opposite direction. Still stunned, and even scared, by what just happened, the Doctor turned to the missing Johanna.

"Well, Harper, what do you think that was all about?" No Johanna. "Harper? Johanna!" The Doctor called her full name several times, whilst checking every section of the street, before jumping up and down angrily on the spot. "Oh, she's done it! She wondered off on something that could have been important! Oh, when will I get an obedient one? They've all done it; Rose, Martha, Donna, Pond and now Johanna! Well, to be fair, I didn't tell her, but its common sense!" The Doctor inhaled sharply, calmed himself down and stroked his bowtie. "Right," he muttered, "Operation Find-Johanna-Louise-Harper is go, go, go!" He ran back to the square and to the TARDIS, unlocked the sexy thing, and hoped that he could find something in it that would help him find Harper.

* * *

**no guesses for who i based Marius off. Craig Mather! he was my first live Marius, and he really blew me away, so i had to pay tribute to him. **

**r&r and you can have some virtual cookies. **


End file.
